Lioness of Gryffindor
by Lostie4ever815
Summary: When Jaimie goes into her fourth friendless year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the last thing she expects is to make friends with Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin. But danger is brewing below the tranquil surface. Is a storm coming? And will a misfit like Jaimie actually prove herself? Or will everything be disrupted in her life?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Jaimie Alyssa Watson, and I am 14 years old. It is August 14th, 2012. I just got the letter today. The letter containing my ticket for platform nine and three 's right, I'm going into my fourth year at Hogwarts. I'm a Gryffindor, although I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw. I am a half-blood. My mother Emily is a Muggle-born and my dad James is a pureblood. I have four older brothers, Jason, Ryan, Josh and Sam. I also have two older sisters named Winnie and Kaitlyn. Ryan is working at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George Weasley himself, while Jason is working at Gringotts. I have a little sister who is going into Hogwarts this year, named Sophie.

I should probably explain that I am kind of the odd one out of my sisters. You see, both Kaitlyn and Winnie were put in Ravenclaw, but my brothers and I were put in Gryffindor. So you see, apparently I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw, but I was still put in Gryffindor. My brothers are in their seventh and sixth years. I don't have a lot of friends, because I'm too smart. But maybe this year things will change.

Name: Jaimie Alyssa Watson

Birthday: June 17th

Looks: Long reddish brown hair and bluey green eyes, freckles and average height.

Year: Four

House: Gryffindor

Pet: Snowy owl named Dragon

Siblings: 2 sisters in Ravenclaw, 2 brothers in Gryffindor and one sister undetermined.

Blood Status: Half-blood

Favorite subjects: Defense against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures

Least favorite: Divination.

Friends: None as of entering Fourth year. Just casual friends.


	2. Chapter 1: Trip to Hogwarts

the door, waking me up. "JaiJai! Time to get up! Today is the day!" I groggily roll out of bed and pull on my muggle clothes. I look around the bare room. Time to get back to Hogwarts. I walk downstairs, my trunk banging on all the steps. At the landing, a door opens and my sister peeks her head through the crack. She sees me, and bangs the door shut again. I shake my head. As I'm about to resume walking, my brother Josh apparates right next to me. I jump in shock, dropping my trunk on my foot. I yelp, then punch him. "You idiot! Just because you're of age, does NOT mean you have to rub it in!" He merely smiles, and asks. "Got your broomstick, sis?" I nod. "Slytherin is going down." He disapparates and I walk downstairs, joined by Winnie who is Josh's twin and in Seventh year. She got the letter a few weeks ago. She's head girl. She walks past me, snorting in disapproval at my unbrushed hair and rumpled clothes. We walk into the warm kitchen, where my mother bustles around making breakfast. My dad is slowly drinking his coffee at the table, reading _The Daily Prophet._ My brothers and my sister Kaitlyn are sitting at the table. Kait is studying her Charms textbook. My brothers are duelling with fake wands and Winnie stands in the doorway, her arms crossed. My mum turns around and sees us. "Good morning girls! Breakfast is on the table. JJ, can you please put your trunk in the hallway? Dad got us some Ministry cars to take us to King's Cross. We'll be on our way as soon as you're done eating." I drag my trunk into the hall, and drop it on the floor, next to my owl, Dragon's cage. Then I walk back in and sit down, eating my breakfast quickly. My mother hands me some money, and says. "You get more at Christmas." I nod, and we all pile into the cars, and drive to King's Cross.

Once we're there, we all pile our trunks onto trolleys. We walk down the platforms, and casually lean against the barrier between platforms nine and ten. One by one, we fall through the barrier to arrive at platform nine and three quarters. I come out the other side, to see the scarlet Hogwarts Express belching steam onto the crowded platform. My mother kisses us all, but she hesitates when she gets to me. "If Sophie's in Gryffindor, you have to look after her, JJ." "I will, mum, don't worry." She nods, and kisses me one final time. I get up and walk down the corridor on the train. I find a carriage, but it's occupied by a blue-haired boy and a blonde girl. I don't recognize him, but then again, I'm not really an observer when it comes to other people in my year. I knock, and they both turn. "Excuse me, but do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full." They smile, and the boy nods at me. "Sure, come on in."

"I'm Jaimie." I say, settling into one of the seats.

"I'm Teddy, and this is my girlfriend, Victoire."

"Ummmmm are you new here, because I'm pretty sure I would remember a kid with blue hair."

"Nope, been here since I started. We're entering our fourth year, and we're both Gryffindors. What about you?"

"I'm a Gryffindor too. How did we never meet?"

"It's funny, I've never seen you before, but you look familiar. What's your status?"

"I'm a half-blood. My name is Jaimie Watson. You?"

"I'm not sure, because my mother, Nymphadora was a half-blood, came from a line of Purebloods. But my dad..."

"What's wrong, Teddy?" I ask, confused.

"My dad was a wizard, but he was also a werewolf."

"Really, what's he like, and your mom?"

"They died in the Battle of Hogwarts when I was a baby."

"So who's been raising you?"

"My Pureblood grandma, and also my godfather, Harry. His wife is Vic's cousin, right Vic?" I only then remember his girlfriend is here too, so I ask, as she nods: "What's your status?"

"I'm a Pureblood. My mum is a Delacour and my dad is a Weasley." I look at her.

"Are you related to Harry Potter? He was all over the media when I was a baby. The stories are, he married a Weasley."

"Yup," says Vic cheerfully. "He's my uncle through marriage. My aunt Ginny married him. What's your story, Jaimie?"

"Oh, my dad is a Pureblood, he's part of the Watson line, and my mum is a muggle-born. I have a bunch of older siblings, you might know them, uh Josh and Winnie are in seventh, my brother Sam is in sixth, and my sister Kait is in fifth."

"Oh, I know Kait." mutters Vic.

"She acts like she's the queen of everything."

"Well now it's worse, because she's a Ravenclaw Prefect."

"She's a Ravenclaw and you're a Gryffindor?" Teddy looks confused.

"You might call me the black sheep of the family. Starting back when my mum and dad were students, all the girls in the family are noted for their brains and were put in Ravenclaw. And every guy has been bold and brave, thus earning a spot in Gryffindor. But me... Even though my teachers have called me the "Hermione Granger of our generation", I don't-" Vic gasps, and I stop, asking her. "What's wrong?" "My uncle Ron's wife is named Hermione, and she was called the brightest witch of her age. That's a real honor being called that." I smile.

"Anyway, the Hat put me in Gryffindor along with my brothers, so I don't know what's going to happen." Teddy and Vic look at each other, then Teddy asks. "Jaimie, do you have any friends?" I shake my head, and lower my eyes as they fill with tears. Vic hugs me and says. "We share a dorm, so we can all be friends, okay?" I sniffle, and nod. Then I look up at the pair of the smiling. We spend the rest of the ride talking about our favourite subjects and such. Just as it's starting to get dark, we pull into Hogsmeade station. We've all changed into our robes, and climb off the train, and stand shivering in the chilly air on the platform. I hear the cries of Hagrid echoing through the cold night. "First years! First years oer her!" I see my sister walk over, terrified. We take the carriages up to the castle and I see the glowing windows of Hogwarts and smile because I'm at my second home and I have friends now!


End file.
